


Love Not Lost

by Fledgling



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, M/M/M, Sticky Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the war started, Ratchet loved Wheeljack. Yet when the war tore them apart, he promised Wheeljack he'd learn to love another in their time apart. He met Optimus. And fell in love. Now that Wheeljack is on Earth with them, Ratchet has to make a choice. Or does he? Optimus Prime/Ratchet/Wheeljack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Cybertron: many, many years ago._  
Ratchet trembled, making his plating and the plating against his to rattle. He shifted, adjusting his hold on the mech he was pressed to so tightly. A hand on his back moved, stroking down his plating.  
"Shh, let it out Ratch. I got ya."  
Ratchet pressed the side of his helm to the plates in front of him, feeling the warmth of the spark under it. Small coolant tears slowly began to trip from his optics.  
"Wheeljack..."  
Wheeljack said nothing, instead shifting where he leant his back against the wall. The two of them were hidden in some nondescript alley, pressed tight together in their last goodbye. Wheeljack moved his arm to wrap around the medic's shoulders, the other resting on his hip comfortingly.  
"Doc. Ya gotta promise me something."  
Ratchet looked up, optics bright. "Anything."  
Wheeljack smiled softly, bringing the hand on his hip to wipe away the tears on his face. "Don't ever forget I love you. Ever. But," Wheeljack cut Ratchet off when he began to retort. "But, be happy. Move on, love another in my absence. I won't have you lonely."  
"Wheeljack." Ratchet was trembling even worse now. "How can I love another when you own my spark?"  
Wheeljack moved the hand to gently caress his chevron. "You'll see. Just trust me Sunshine."  
Ratchet could only nod. He didn't agree, but now was not the time for arguing. They didn't have much time before they were to part and depart from the planet.  
Ratchet burrowed his face in the engineer's neck cables, relaxing in the comfortable hold in spite of the situation.  
He knew this would be the last hug he'd get for a while.  
 _Earth: Present day_  
Ratchet growled as the lights above his head flickered. The base the Autobots were in left a lot to be desired, but no one complained. They all knew it could be worse.  
With a grunt of frustration, he continued working, typing away on his console. It was well into the night, but having to double as medic and scientist left Ratchet with little time to recharge.  
The press of lips to the side of his helm startled him. He turned, relaxing when he was met with familiar blue optics and a blue helm.  
"You should be in recharge, Optimus."  
Optimus smiled softly. "As should you, my dear. It is la- well, actually, it is early."  
Ratchet shook his head. "There are still things left to do." He turned back to his console.  
With a sigh, Optimus reached around the medic and turned the console off. "And they will remain there until a later time. You need rest."  
Ratchet slumped in defeat. He knew better than to argue with Optimus when he had his mind set. "Very well, Optimus." He turned, gesturing behind his leader. "Lead the way."  
Optimus smiled, gently taking his hand and pulling him to his side. Ratchet tensed, then relaxed into the warm side. He was tired, now that he stopped and allowed himself to relax a little. By the time they reached their shared quarters, Ratchet was exhausted. Optimus guided him to the berth, laying him down and then laying down himself, wrapping an arm around his partner and drawing him close. Ratchet shifted to accommodate the mech against him, already half way to recharge.  
Optimus smiled. "Rest well, Ratchet." He pressed a kiss to his helm again, before offlining his optics and falling into recharge as well.  
Ratchet frowned. He had a feeling, deep in his spark, that something was off. It wasn't the first time he had had it. The first several nights he had been away from Wheeljack, he had felt it. He had felt it the first time he had shared a berth with Optimus as well, feeling like he was betraying his former lover. But the engineer had been right. He loved Optimus, just as he loved- still loved- Wheeljack.  
With a familiar sigh of frustration, he forced himself to relax, falling into restless recharge.

Ratchet awoke to a siren. He jumped up, over an onlining Optimus, and bolted to the main hub. He reached it before anyone else, hitting buttons on his console, trying to figure out what was going on.  
"Ratchet, what's going on?" Arcee asked. Bumblebee beeped, systems still whirring into awareness.  
"It's... it's a signal! Someone is trying to communicate with us!"  
"Can you open a communication channel?"  
Ratchet glanced at Optimus. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He turned back to the console, typing even faster. There was a painful burst of static, before a voice cut through.  
"Anyone home?"  
Ratchet's intakes hitched.  
"Jackie! Is that really you?" Bulkhead asked.  
There was a pause. "Bulkhead?"  
"Wheeljack! You're alive! Where have you been?"  
Ratchet stumbled backwards, letting Bulkhead take his place. His spark was screaming, beating against its casing. Wheeljack was still alive. And he was coming here. Ratchet quietly backed out if the room, heading to his quarters, and collapsing to sit on the berth. He placed a hand over his spark.  
He was elated by the prospect of seeing Wheeljack again. He still loved him with a fiery passion. But... he loved Optimus as well, with the same strength. And it wouldn't be fair to just dump him and go running into the arms of a mech he hadn't seen in millennia, who for all intents and purposes might not be or feel the same as he remembered.  
"Ratchet?"  
Ratchet jerked his helm up, looking at Optimus standing in the doorway. He stood, walking to him, pressing their lips together.  
"I apologize for leaving. Wheeljack is an old, very good friend of mine." He pulled back, resting his servos on the arms holding his waist. "I thought he was dead. Or worse. It is a bit... overwhelming, to know he is alive and coming this way."  
Optimus nodded. "I see." He walked out the doorway, waiting for the medic. "I would like you to come with me. We are meeting him away from the base, in the event that this is a trick. Since you know him personally, you should be able to recognize a trick, plus your medical knowledge may be needed."  
Ratchet nodded. "Very well. I am ready to depart whenever you are."

Ratchet watched as Wheeljack and Bulkhead talked. They had been so easily fooled by the Decepticons. If Bulkhead hadn't caught him, they wouldn't have known until it was too late.  
Ratchet reset his optics as a shadow fell over him. He looked up, and his intakes hitched.  
"Hey there, Sunshine. How's it been?"  
"Wheeljack." It came out more breathy than he intended.  
The Wrecker chuckled, stepping back. "Yeah doc?"  
Ratchet opened his mouth, yet stopped when he heard heavy footfalls behind him.  
"Optimus." Wheeljack greeted warmly.  
Optimus came to stand behind Ratchet. "Hello Wheeljack. I take it you are adjusting well?"  
Wheeljack's optics shifted between the two mechs. Ratchet couldn't bring himself to meet them. He could feel how close Optimus was, feel the heat from his plating.  
"Well as can be expected." The Wrecker answered with a shrug.  
Optimus nodded. "Good." He turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet, could you please excuse us? I need to speak with Wheeljack privately."  
Ratchet nodded numbly. This was it. He was going to lose one or both of his lovers now. He rubbed over his spark. He didn't know if he could take that.  
He sighed, settling heavily onto the berth. He lay back, offlining his optics and waiting for recharge to come. Might as well pass the time unconscious rather than staying up and worrying himself into an early grave.

Ratchet started awake as two sets of hands caressed over his plating. His optics onlined in a bright flash, taking a second to calibrate. Once they did, Ratchet was met with two familiar faces hovering above him.  
"Wha- what are- what's going on?"  
The two mechs shared a look.  
"We have decided that, it would be cruel of us to make you choose between us." Optimus rumbled.  
"Yeah, I mean, you love the both of us, and we both love you." Wheeljack leered at Optimus. "And we've reached the conclusion that we could love each other one day. If not," He shrugged. "Mech's easy on the optics."  
Optimus chuckled, turning back to the shocked medic below them. "That is, of course, if you agree to it."  
Ratchet shifted. This was... unexpected, to say the least. But not unwelcome. "Primus only knows how I'm going to put up with both of you." He spread his arms. "Come on then."  
The two mechs smiled, shifting around until one lay on each side of him. He curled his arms in around their shoulders, each mech using an arm as a pillow. Two arms were thrown over his torso, two others rest above his head, and a white leg was wedged between his own. They all finally settled after a few moments.  
"This is gonna take some practice." Wheeljack muttered.  
"If you two don't smother me first." Ratchet snarked.  
"Or one of us falls of the berth." Optimus added, looking pointedly at the Wrecker.  
Wheeljack shrugged. "If I fall, you're both coming with me." He tightened his hold on Ratchet to prove his point.  
"Oh, would you two just be quiet and recharge!" Ratchet griped.  
Optimus smiled and nuzzled against his helm. "Sorry Ratchet."  
Wheeljack clung tighter to him. "Yeah, sorry."  
Ratchet scoffed. "No you’re not, neither of you."  
Two chuckles answered him, and soon he was left with the quiet purring of systems in recharge. He smiled softly. It wasn't how he thought it would turn out, but he liked it better this way. He dropped off into recharge, this time without having to be forced.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet moaned as he slowly came out of recharge. There were warm servos on his plating, slipping softly into seams and nudging the wires there. He onlined his optics, shivering.  
"W-well, this is ng, a ni-ice way to online!"  
Optimus looked up from sucking on the cables of his neck. "We thought you might enjoy it."  
Wheeljack chuckled from his place down Ratchet's torso. Ratchet leered down at him. Wheeljack chuckled again, smiling innocently as he wiggled his fingers deeper into the seams, tweaking the wires. Ratchet hissed in air, clenching his servos. Optimus moved from his neck, up to his chevron, licking the edge. Ratchet squirmed, reaching one servo for Optimus, the other for Wheeljack, wanting to reciprocate the pleasure he was receiving. He gasped as his servos were grasped and shoved above his helm, caught in a powerful grip.  
"O-Optimus!"  
Optimus looked at him with smoldering optics, leaning down and capturing his mouth. Ratchet moaned as his mouth was plundered, legs jerking as Wheeljack turned his assault to his thighs. With a throaty moan, his interface panel clicked back, baring his spike and valve to his two lovers. Both mechs paused in their tasks, looking at his bared equipment. Slowly, Optimus reached back, and traced a finger down his spike.  
Ratchet groaned. Optimus shimmied down, until he was laying face-to-spike. As he stroked it, he gently blew over the tip, making Ratchet shiver. His attention shifted to Wheeljack, who was crawling predatorily on all fours up his body. As he reached him, Ratchet grabbed the back of his head with one of his now free hands and pulled him into a kiss. He heard Optimus groan, and from the corner of his sight he could see their leader watching them with rapt attention. Wheeljack pulled back from the kiss, just enough to turn his helm to look at Optimus.  
"Enjoying the show?" He teased, reaching out a servo to stroke Ratchet's chest. He winked at Ratchet, before turning back to watch Optimus. Ratchet smirked. He could play this game.  
He moaned loudly, spreading his legs and bucking his hips into the Prime's servo.  
"Please, Optimus."  
Optimus groaned again, and Wheeljack crawled backwards until he was level with him.  
"Don't leave him begging, Prime." He whispered, voice rougher than usual with desire. Optimus nodded, taking the whole spike into his mouth. Ratchet arched off the berth, shivering. He could hear Wheeljack chuckle, though he couldn't see it. When had he offlined his optics?  
"Atta boy, Prime." Wheeljack said. He lowered himself, pressing a kiss to the cables of his neck. One hand came up to paw at his back plating, the other stroking up Ratchet's thigh towards his valve. Ratchet onlined his optics, not wanting to miss a thing.  
The hand on Optimus' back moved down, stroking over his thigh before rubbing against his interface panel.  
"Open up for me, will ya?"  
Optimus moaned around Ratchet's spike, making Ratchet moan as well. His panel opened, and Wheeljack wasted no time in wrapping his servo around his spike and pumping it. Optimus groaned, bucking into the hand.  
Ratchet watched eagerly, wanting to touch but knowing they'd push him back down if he tried to sit up. Optimus caught his optics, pulling off his spike and grinning wickedly. Ratchet swallowed. He knew that look.  
Optimus took his servo, grabbed the one Wheeljack was petting his thighs with, and guided it to his leaking valve.  
"I think we could both take him, don't you?" He rumbled, not breaking optic contact. He released the servo, letting his fingers rub the edge of his valve.  
Wheeljack looked at Ratchet, then at his valve. "Ya know, I think you might be right." He teased one finger into his opening. "What do ya think, Sunshine?"  
Ratchet's whole body shook. "Frag yes." He gasped, helm falling back.  
Wheeljack and Optimus shared a look. They shifted, each sitting beside one of his hips, facing their shared lover. With one servo holding a leg each, the other started rubbing around his valve.  
Ratchet bit down on his lower lip plate, bucking his hips. Two fingers gently probed his valve, before one entered. As that one pulled out, the other took its place, before the process was repeated. Ratchet keened, thrusting his hips wantonly, arching his back and panting. The two fingers became four, spreading him wider and stretching him. Two sets of mouths were working on his abdomen, his hips, his thighs, distracting him from the burn of the stretch as slowly and carefully four fingers became six. Ratchet tossed his helm, clenching his servos into fists.  
“Shh, relax doc. Take it easy.” Wheeljack purred, rubbing his hip soothingly.  
Optimus leant forward, pulling him up to meet him in a kiss. “Take your time, Ratchet. We do not wish to hurt you.”  
Ratchet nodded, forcing his body to relax. The pain ebbed, and the fingers continued to stretch him open. Ratchet sat up a little, bracing himself on his forearms. He threw his helm back and groaned, the sight of the fingers disappearing into his valve, coupled with the beautiful sight of Wheeljack and Optimus sharing a kiss that was mostly glossa and stroking over each other’s plating, turned him on like nothing else. He spread his legs, pinning the two mechs with a seductive look.  
“Frag me.”  
Wheeljack exhaled, slightly wheezy, and chuckled. “Slag, doc.” He hooked two fingers under his chestplate, pulling him into a sitting position and a searing kiss as Optimus crawled behind him. “You sure know how to turn a mech on.”  
Ratchet chuckled. He leaned into the hands pulling on him, lying on top of Optimus. He turned his helm into a kiss, letting the two mechs position him as they wished. He spread his legs so that the insides of his thighs pressed against the outside of Optimus’, and his back was pressed flush to Optimus’ front. They both groaned as Optimus slowly entered him in one even thrust. Wheeljack slowly entered Ratchet after, causing them all to grunt and pant. Ratchet squirmed between the two of them, the feeling of the both of him inside of him both pleasurable and painful.  
“Relax, Ratchet. You will hurt yourself.” Optimus rumbled, rubbing his cheek with his knuckles. Ratchet nodded, the rumble of his voice relaxing. Wheeljack took one of his servos, entwining their fingers, and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Ratchet slowly felt himself relaxing, body adjusting to the stretch.  
“Go.” He whispered hoarsely, thrusting his hips shallowly.  
Optimus pulled out, then thrust back in as Wheeljack pulled out. Ratchet gasped, the feeling of one pulling out as one entered new and erotic. He arched his back, and Optimus’ hands took the opportunity to get into the seams on his sides and back. Wheeljack bent forward, kissing Ratchet before moving to nip and suck at his neck cables.  
“Frag!” Ratchet yelled, tilting his helm to allow the Wrecker better access. He raised a hand, his fingers easily finding hotspots on the Wrecker’s body he knew from the past. His other hand slipped down, digging into the seams in Optimus’ side.  
The pace was picking up, becoming a little rougher and sloppier. They were all three coming undone, the charge building up in their bodies quickly. Wheeljack raised his helm from Ratchet’s neck, capturing the Prime’s mouth in a kiss.  
With a particularly harsh thrust from Optimus, Ratchet screamed, overload slamming into him. He thrashed between his two lovers as transfluid spurt from his spike. The walls of his valve clenched spasmodically around the two spikes still thrusting into him, lubricant spilling onto the berth as they pulled out. With a whine, Wheeljack overloaded inside of him, stilling his hips as transfluid spilt into Ratchet. Optimus followed shortly after, the clenching valve and the rush of transfluid around his spike too much.  
The room filled with the sounds of their fans working in overdrive. Ratchet shuddered, before falling offline between his two lovers. Wheeljack fell on top of him, chuckling tiredly.  
“Think we went a little too hard on ‘im.”  
Optimus smiled. “Perhaps. Next time, we’ll have to be a little gentler.”  
Wheeljack chuckled again, pulling out of Ratchet and kissing the Prime. “Now there’s an idea I can get behind.”  
“Indeed.” Optimus agreed as he pulled the limp medic off his spike. He laid him on his back on the berth, helm resting on his leader’s arm. He looked up at Wheeljack, patting the space on his other side. Wheeljack crawled over him, flopping down beside him with his helm pillowed on his chestplate and an arm flung carelessly over him.  
“You’re comfortable.” He mumbled.  
“So I’ve been told.” Optimus said, pulling both mechs closer to him. He offlined his optics, his whole body relaxing. If the Decepticons attacked right now, they might actually be in trouble. He was in no state to fight, nor were the two mechs recharging with him. With a content sigh, Optimus fell into recharge with love and warmth in his spark.


End file.
